


Nightfall

by Kleineganz



Series: Perfect 100 Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Dorian discovers someone unexpected in one of his private hideaways in Skyhold





	Nightfall

Night fell on Skyhold as Dorian made his way up towards the ramparts. Occasionally he steals himself away to watch the light fading in the sky. As he rounded the corner he found it occupied.

“Commander, I’m surprised to find you here,” Dorian confessed as Cullen noticed his approach.

“I’m sorry,” Cullen apologized nervously. “I didn’t mean to intrude…”

“Nonsense, I would appreciate the company,” Dorian reassured him as he sat down. “Would you care to share my wine?”

“I’d love to,” Cullen said. As he reached for the offered bottle, his fingers lingered on Dorian’s a moment too long.


End file.
